


Consequences

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Come Eating, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The consequences of losing a bet were worse than anything, Ruki thought as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Well, at least as comfortable as possible, given the current circumstances. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkithegazette](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mikkithegazette).



> This was written for a prompt ages ago but I totally forgot to post it on here or on LJ... I've just found it recently when I was cleaning out my folders.  
> Link to the prompt: http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/582184.html?thread=3921448  
> And just for the note: English isn't first language.

The consequences of losing a bet were worse than anything, Ruki thought as he made himself comfortable on the couch. Well, at least as comfortable as possible, given the current circumstances. 

“Do I really have to do this?” he asked, giving the others his best puppy eyes. Their hearts were most probably made of stone, because none of them gave him a look of concern or showed any sort of mercy, no, they were watching him with hungry eyes, grins plastered on their faces. 

Ruki bit his lips in utter embarrassment as he lay down on the couch, a shaky breath leaving his lips unintentionally. Maybe better get done with this sooner rather than later, he thought. He looked over the others, they were around him, either sitting or standing, eagerly waiting for Ruki's show to get started. The short vocalist frowned at them, clearly unamused. “You guys are disgusting pervs.” he hissed.

Exhaling shakily once more, he slowly lifted his hand up and placed it on his crotch. He closed his eyes, trying to forget about all the eyes watching him, but it was all in vein. The intense stare of his bandmates were burning his skin. He gulped as he started stroking himself through the thick fabric of his pants slowly, blushing hard. He needed to work on himself for a while to get his member hard, it wasn't easy with all those eyes watching.

Trying to relax, he slowly unbuckled his belts and unzipped the pants, pulling his erection out. He heard a gasp and a shaky breath leaving one of his bandmate's lungs, but he decided to ignore it, as his free hand traveled down his body, caressing his chest and abdomen. His shirt was in the way, but he wasn't going to undress himself completely – that wasn't part of the deal.

He opened his eyes to glance at the others, they were watching him in awe. Reita's jaw dropped at the sight when Ruki groped himself, Kai only stared at him with eyes wider than plates, Uruha was stroking himself through his pants and Aoi had a quite visible erection. And somehow, for some odd reason, Ruki realized that he loved this, loved to be the reason behind his bandmates' arousals.

He let out a small chuckle. He could put up a good show for them, he decided, a show they would never forget. So he continued stroking himself, smiling as if this was the most enjoyable thing to do – and probably it really was -, letting out slutty moans and groans of pleasure. He felt his erection twitching in his hands, and he came rather soon, spilling his seed all over his own hand. 

Panting, he glanced up at the others and gave them a mischievous smile. Lifting his dirty fingers to his lips, he licked them clean one by one, never taking his eyes off of his bandmates. Once finished, he buckled his belt and zipped his pants, laughing at the mesmerised expressions of the men.

“Fuck. Now I want to...” Reita mumbled, his tone husky. Ruki raised an eyebrow, jumped up from the couch and walked over to the bassist, licking his lips seductively as he looked into the lust-filled eyes.

“Now you want what? To fuck me?” he asked, his voice needy.

“Ughm, yeah.” Reita admitted, gulping. Ruki gave him a look of pity.

“Well, I'm sorry, but neither of you are going to get my ass. I'd gladly fuck any of you though.” he chuckled wickedly and made his way to the door of the dressing room. “Now get yourselves together, we still have an encore to do!”


End file.
